


The Great Bit

by TigerPrawn



Series: Lee Fallon and the Three Bears [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal Extended Universe, Humour, M/M, Vacation, holiday hook ups, holiday romance, lee has the all clear, lee laughs a lot, mentions of previous cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Lee is coming to terms with being given the all clear on his last cancer results, having been ready to call it a day. He’s even starting to wonder about taking a chance on love. Well… maybe not love, but he certainly is fond of a certain Romanian bear he meets on holiday…[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	The Great Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/36838495122/in/dateposted-public/)

Lee frowned as the shadow that had fallen across him a moment before didn't move. 

He had no idea why he'd thought this holiday was a good idea. He could have gone somewhere quiet and secluded, but instead he'd opted for this gaycation resort. It was busy, loud and packed full of horny guys just looking for a good time. On the surface it sounded like paradise. But after two days of being hit on when all he wanted to do was soak up a bit of sun and relax, he was sort of over it.

“You're blocking my sun.” He huffed without opening his eyes.

The shadow didn't move but he heard a long drawn inhale and smelt the cigarette that was being smoked somewhere above him. 

“Public service, darling.” The words were softly growled by a deep Eastern European accent. Another inhale and exhale of smoke and then - “Too much sun is bad for you.”

Lee chuckled humourlessly. “The irony of someone saying that to me, not least whilst they puff a cigarette at me, is ridiculous.”

Lee finally opened his eyes. At first he could only make out a dark shape against the sun, edges lit and glowing. He put up his hand to shield his eyes from the light and could make out ruggedly handsome features. Well, he was at least the most good looking man who had hit on him so far, if this could be classed as being hit on. 

“Well… how about I rub some suncream into those hard to reach areas?” The man grinned. And damn, that grin. 

“Another public service?” Lee asked, amusement rising. 

“If you like.” The man crooned through his grin. 

Yeah, he was definitely being hit on. 

Lee looked the guy up and down. He was only wearing board shorts, much like himself, and was a nice view to behold. He was toned but with a slight paunch that Lee could imagine snuggling into, broad chest with a good amount of fur - equally snuggable. He was just enough bear to pique Lee’s interest at the least. And he did only have a week left of his two week vacation, so maybe he should spend at least some of it on something a little more fun than swimming and sunbathing? 

“Ok, what’s your goal here?” Lee asked with the no nonsense attitude that he had developed over years of being on the verge of death. He was never going to get it into his head that he had time he could waste now if he wanted to. He was never sure it was actually true.

The guy’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline even as he grinned, but he seemed too unsure to reply. Perhaps he didn’t quite understand the question, or at least had been surprised by it?

So Lee continued - “What I’m asking is, you want to fuck or are you looking for a holiday romance? I want to know expectations here.” 

The grin grew, amazingly, and the man’s tongue poked out and ran slowly over his lips and then back into his mouth via a quick lick of fanged teeth. He looked like he was considering, but Lee could tell from his eyes that he had already made up his mind. 

“Your room or mine?” The words were growled and thickly accented. 

*

“Oh fuck, yeah… nggg, yeah right there, uh… uh… what’s your name?”

“It’s fucking Ni… unggg… Nigel.” The man’s hips didn’t stop snapping as he spoke. 

Lee’s fingers balled into the sheets and he laughed. His legs were up over the stranger’s shoulders as his back was pressed into the mattress. 

“Nice to meet you.” Lee managed to exhale on a laugh. 

“Fuuuuck…” Nigel thrust a couple more times and then buried himself completely, Lee’s laughter tightening every muscle that gripped him and pulling his orgasm from him whether he was ready or not. The man shuddered and stilled.

Lee was still laughing, uncontrollably now as then man pulled his legs off his shoulders and collapsed onto him even as he still remained inside him. It was nice, Lee wasn’t going to complain any time soon. 

“And you are?” Nigel huffed at his neck and Lee was certain there was a mixture of both amusement and annoyance there. 

“Lee.” He chuckled again and Nigel swore and jolted as the action gripped his clearly sensitive cock. 

“Stop fucking laughing.” Nigel growled. Yeah definitely annoyance there but nothing stronger.

Lee laughed again, a compulsion now, and Nigel swore under his breath and pulled back. He gripped the base of his cock, holding the condom in place as he pulled out, still half hard.

Lee was sorry to feel the loss of the man. He hadn’t had a good fuck in a while and he’d have happily enjoyed feeling the man soften within him. He sighed, sated and amused. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at any way?” Nigel asked as he got up from the bed, removing the condom and walking into the bathroom to dispose of it. His tone was curious, all traces of annoyance gone despite the harsh words.

Lee decided he was comfy enough on the bed as he was. Hard and leaking prick and all, and just put both his hands up behind his head, casually propping himself up a little to watch Nigel roam in and out of view through the bathroom door. 

“I don’t know. Life? Being fucked so good by a stranger I wanted to scream his name and not knowing what the fuck it was.” 

“Hmmf.” An amused chuckle from the bathroom a moment before Nigel reemerged, and now at least he had a half smile. 

“Why the fuck are you so serious? It’s sex, it’s meant to be fun.” Lee was genuinely curious. The guy obviously enjoyed it, was totally into it, but it had still felt a little going-through-the-motions. 

Nigel rummaged in his discarded board shorts as he grabbed them from the floor. 

He was actually beautiful. Graceful and agile in a way that might not be assumed from his stature. Naked, he was more lithe than Lee had expected, and really damn strong. Which had been pretty fucking lovely. His cock twitched at the thought of being held down by the man again. 

Finally Nigel found what he had been looking for, a box of cigarettes, and opened the balcony door. 

“This ok?” He asked as he was about to light the cigarette. 

Lee shrugged. He actually had no idea how he felt about stuff like that. He’d never really considered it. “I guess. I mean… I’m caught somewhere between _nothing can fucking touch me_ and _should I be tempting fate?_ ” Lee chuckled again. 

Nigel frowned and lit the cigarette, taking a drag on it as he stepped out the door. He poked his head back in after he had exhaled. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about gorgeous.”

Lee shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What does matter is you’ve left me with a massive boner that I’m gonna need you to do something about. Or are you not the gentleman I assumed you to be?” 

Nigel’s head whipped back through the door. “I’m a fucking delight.” Nigel grinned and then lasciviously let his eyes roam over Lee’s body and down to his cock. Back up to his eyes and he held them for a moment. “You’ve been sick.” He stubbed the cigarette out and came back in.

Lee might have felt self-conscious then of his body. He had gained a lot of weight back, but yeah the signs were still there. Still a little _too_ pale, a few too many bones showing in the wrong places. The toll of years of treatment that in the end felt more likely to kill him than the disease it was trying to cure.

“Cancer.” Lee confirmed without looking away. 

Nigel nodded. “My grandmother went that way. I’m sorry-”

“Hey, I’m not dead! I recently got the all clear. And I still have a fucking boner!” Lee laughed.

Nigel smiled at that but hesitated before starting back to the bed. 

He dropped heavily between Lee’s legs, pushing his thighs apart as he lay out on the bed with his face nuzzled against Lee’s cock. Lee arched and groaned - a hand immediately threading into Nigel’s silky hair. He kept his fingers loose, no intention of guiding the man, it just grounded him a little. Which was for the best because when Nigel’s tongue played over the slit of his cock, he near levitated off the bed. 

Lee had barely any time to recover from the stimulation before Nigel’s mouth was on him completely, one hand gripping the base of his cock as he was devoured. And there was no other word for it as those fanged teeth grazed gently over sensitive skin.

“Fuck! Nigel… Ngg, so good…” Lee’s fingers flexed - one in Nigel’s hair and the other balling up the sheets.

Nigel let out his own chuckle and Lee was sure he could feel the man grinning around his cock. He couldn’t look - his head pressed back on the pillow and his eyes squeezed shut - it was too fucking good. If he looked he’d probably blow his load. And he wanted this to last. 

Because, he was pretty sure as Nigel took him deep and swallowed around the head of his cock, this was one of the top five best blow jobs he’d ever had. Maybe even top three!

Nigel drew back and hummed his own enjoyment - the feeling vibrating through Lee’s cock and balls and making him gasp.

“Uunnngggg.” Lee groaned and this time his fingers did tighten a little too much in Nigel’s hair and the man grunted. But then he was swallowing him down again, sucking back up - hard and fast. Working his hand and mouth up and down and fucking Lee’s cock so hard his thighs ached with the tension of it - of holding back and not snapping his hips up.

“I’m gonna…” Lee cried out as a the wave of pleasure suddenly over took him, like a cold shiver starting in his groin and sweeping all the way up to his chest. It brought him up off the bed and he gripped his fingers again as his balls drew up and his cock pumped - spilling everything he had down Nigel’s throat. 

He lay back, panting and feeling like his heart was going to slam out of his chest. His skin went from feeling cool to feeling prickly and on fire as the blood seemed to rush back into it. 

“That was… fuck… Nigel… that was…” Lee gasped out the words and struggled to string anything coherent together. 

He looked down to see Nigel drawing back, licking his softening cock as he went - capturing every last drop of cum - then sitting back and grinning. Like a fucking cheshire cat, he sat there smiling smugly and licking his lips. 

“Consider me a gentleman now?” He asked with a smirk.

Lee huffed out a laugh, suddenly boneless and too exhausted to move. He reached his arms up to welcome Nigel down to him. “You’re a fucking delight.” He repeated Nigel’s words back to him and enjoyed the fang-exposing grin.

*

Lee groaned and mumbled profanities at the daylight streaming in through the curtains he didn’t think to close. He wasn’t anywhere near awake enough to get up and pull them closed. He’d been fucked pretty much senseless until the early hours and had no plans on getting out of bed in the near future.

So instead he mumbled again and then rolled over - right into Nigel.

For some reason - past experiences mainly - he hadn’t expected Nigel to be there, much less sleeping soundly. Even less had he expected the man to reach out as he sensed his movement and draw him to his chest. But, Lee wasn’t going to turn down snuggles against that gorgeous rug of hair. Even if it did have a little cum still stuck in it from the night’s activities.

Lee must have dozed back off because when he woke the sun was less harsh - now above the building instead of streaming through the window, so morning was over at least. And he was draped over Nigel’s naked form as the man sprawled on his back. Sweat was slick between them and Lee considered getting up to turn the aircon up at the least. 

When he went to move, Nigel’s arms came up around him and he nuzzled into Lee’s hair. It was nice. 

“Mmm, Adam…” Nigel murmured and his hands started to exploring down Lee’s body. 

Lee drew back and chuckled. “No, not Adam.” 

Nigel’s eyes flew open. “Fuck. Sorry… I… fuck!” He looked genuinely embarrassed and he moved quickly from the bed. “I… I’m… I need to piss.” Nigel was gone then and Lee took the chance to get up and turn up the aircon before flopping back onto the bed just as Nigel returned. 

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to.. Ugh.”

Lee laughed. “Nigel. We fucked. We didn’t get engaged.” He quirked a brow. “And now I’m intrigued… who is Adam?”

Nigel let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot. Naked as the day he was born, Lee admired his form and could have watched him jiggle all day but didn’t want the man on edge. So he patted the side of the bed and Nigel lay back down next to him. 

“He’s a friend. A neighbour actually. I had a lot of shit go down in Romania, I left. Moved to California.”

“And you want to fuck him?” Lee asked. 

“Yes. No… No, I mean. Yeah but… He’s too precious for that, y’know? I don’t want to fuck it up. He deserves better than me.” 

“I’m guessing he’s gay?” Lee asked thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, I mean… we kissed once so I guess so.” Nigel shrugged.

“You kissed him?” Lee exclaimed, enjoying where this story was going. It felt like he was becoming a bit of a matchmaker… or his cock was at least.

“No, he kissed me. I helped him carry a new telescope up to his apartment and then he said thanks and I thought for a second like he was gonna kiss me on the cheek. Which is odd? Right? Americans don’t do that I think? Not like the French or some shit? But then I turned at the last minute, and he was still there and then his lips were on mine… and he didn’t pull back.”

“Then you kissed him?” Lee laughed.

“Fuck yeah I did.” Nigel grinned. “I pulled him to me and kissed him until my toes curled. And he was so fucking into it. I felt his cock against my fucking hip!” Nigel let out a sigh. “Then he pulled back and just fucking… ran into his bedroom and slammed the door. So I left and I haven’t seen him since. That was a couple of weeks ago. He’s avoiding me.”

“So you came here to fuck it out of your system?” Lee asked, rolling onto his side to look at Nigel with genuine curiosity, but also a desire to help if he could. Everyone deserved a little happiness. 

“Not really. Maybe? I couldn’t be gay in Romania, you know? In my line of work. I couldn’t. Anyway, so I used to come here, or there are a couple of other places. Once a year for fucking years now. To be myself and fuck around. And… I already had this planned. So I came.”

“And then you came.” Lee grinned, indicating the dried spunk that seemed to be on and around them in varying quantities. 

Nigel grinned. “You look at bit like him.”

“Fuck. That’s tragic.” Lee laughed. “Well… there goes my shot at holiday romance. I was hoping at least a week of fucking ahead before we said farewell with some fond memories. But now… I can’t.” Lee chuckled again. “Damn!”

Nigel was looking at him askew. “No?”

“No. Fuck no Nigel, I’m not being your substitute fuck toy.” Lee was almost crying with laughter and Nigel’s part confused, part hurt look only made it funnier. 

“I only realised the similarity this morning, it didn’t strike me at first.” Nigel defended. “It wasn’t why I wanted to fuck y-”

“Oh my god. You’re so totally gone and you don’t even know it. Nigel I’m 1000% sure you picked me up because I look like your wanna-be-boyfriend, whether you realised it at the time or not. Which is… it’s just all kinds of sweet. I think I might get diabetes, and I could really do without that.”

Nigel frowned at him. “I only really understood every other word of that.”

“What I’m saying is, I am closed for business. But…” Lee looked Nigel over and thought for a moment. “Ok, you’re just too pathetic, I have to help you. I have a week left, so how about we spend some time planning exactly how you’re gonna sweep this fella off his feet when you get back to California?”

Nigel huffed and shook his head. “He’s too good for me.”

“Nigel!” Lee admonished. “How about you let him decide that? Sounds like he was keen enough to kiss you, maybe you just need to take the softly softly approach. A bit of romance… Either way, I would consider it a crime against humanity if you didn’t give your neighbour a mind blowing blow job before he makes his mind up.”

That got a low chuckle from Nigel and Lee smiled at him, his eyes scanning over the lithe and tanned body. Damn, what a waste. But having sex with the guy now would weirdly feel like cheating, possibly on himself? Lee let out a long sigh and smiled. 

“Ok, now, how do we get this gorgeous neighbour to see how much of a fucking delight you are… before you give him a blow job? What does he like? Interests, hobbies?”

Nigel considered for a moment “Well… he likes space. And raccoons.”

Lee felt a warmth in his chest from the sound of adoration in Nigel’s voice. “He sounds like a fucking delight. Perfect match!” Lee smiled, his mind already spinning out plans.


End file.
